Sandwich Shinanigans
by sammywolf19
Summary: Stiles stops by Scott's house and what follows Scott never would have suspected. one shot


**Hey everyone!**

 **This is my first story so please be gentle. If something is wrong please let me know and I will change it.**

 **So Enjoy! Love the Wolfiest girl you will ever meet.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf or its characters. Even though I want them all.**

* * *

Stiles opens the front door to Scott's house while singing of key to Mother Lover. He doesn't know why he likes this song so much; it could be because Justin Timberlake is singing in it. He pulls out his earbuds as he walks into the kitchen. Scott is busy making a sandwich and smiles at Stiles.

"You want one?" he asks and waves around the sandwich. Stiles snorts as half of the contents of the sandwich spills out onto the counter. "No thanks dude, I like my sandwich intact," Stiles says. Scott throws him with the rest of the sandwich and it hits Stiles straight in the face. Stiles sputters and his arms start flailing around until he hits something with his right arm.

He removes the sandwich from his face and looks to his right. Derek is standing there with death in his eyes. Stiles' own eyes widen 'till he feels like his eyes are going to pop out of it sockets. Derek grabs him by his neck and starts shoving him up the stairs.

"Derek, dude, listen. Siles didn't know you were standing there. He wouldn't have hit you in the face if he did. I swear man, just let him go!" Scott says while scrambling after them up the stairs.

Derek shoves Stiles into the bathroom and shuts the door in Scott's face. "Scott, leave us!" Derek barks. He lets go of Stiles' neck and points to the toilet. "Scott I can hear that you still haven't left. I am not going to hurt him, I swear! Now leave!" Derek growls. Stiles sits down and rubs the back of his neck. Sometimes he forgot how Derek could be and how he just manhandles people into doing what he wants. Derek opens the tap and wets a cloth. He turns around and drops to his knees and slowly starts to wipe off Stiles' face.

Stiles stares at him with shock written on his face. What the fuck is Derek doing? Derek gives Stiles a small smile. Stiles doesn't know what to do, but _stare_. Derek wipes off the last of the mayonnaise that was between Stiles eyes. He gets back up and puts the cloth in the sink. Stiles still doesn't know what to do.

Derek Hale, Derek _fucking_ Hale, just wiped off his face and smiled at him. Was Derek just kind to him? After Stiles had wacked him in the face? Why hasn't Derek ripped out his throat yet? _With his teeth?_ Derek sighs and looks at Stiles in the mirror.

"Stiles I have to tell you something," Derek begins. Stiles' head whips up, momentarily giving him whiplash. Derek pulls him up and steps closer to him. Stiles' breathe catches in his throat. Oh God what the hell is happening? Derek cannot be this close to him. Stiles should step back, but his legs won't move. God dammit legs move! Move! _Move!_ Mo- is Derek kissing him?

Derek had smelled the arousal and stress coming off of Stiles and so he leaned in and kissed him. It was a light touch of lips, but it was enough to get Stiles' arousal to flare up again. Without completely thinking about it, Stiles pressed his lips harder against Derek's. Derek had not completely expected that, but something about Stiles always seemed to get him to stop thinking. Derek swiped his tongue against Stiles' lips and the boy gave him entry. Their tongues starts to dance and Stiles starts to moan.

"Aww come on! What the hell guys?" Scott yells from outside the bathroom. He didn't know entirely what was going on, but the moan kind of gave it away. He starts to back away from the door when he trips over something and hit the wall. He slides down and shakes his head. He hears another moan and a growl and quickly gets to his feet. "Guys seriously you are _in_ my bathroom!" he yells at them. He hears Derek whisper to Stiles to get rid of his shirt and Scott is out of his house so fast he is all, but a blur.

Derek hears Scott leave and can't help, but grin smugly. Stiles is trying to get out of his shirt, but gets stuck in his haste. Derek chuckles. "Dude, don't laugh at me. Help me get rid of this offending material!" Stiles pleads. Derek full out belly laughs and rips the shirt in half. Stiles looks momentarily offended, but Derek latches onto his mouth again and the shirt is forgotten. Derek's hands runs up and down his back and Stiles shivers.

 _'I can't believe I am kissing Derek Fucking Hale!'_ Stiles screams in his head. He tugs Derek's black Henley up, but Derek pushes his hands back down. Derek trails small little nips and kisses along his jaw and up to his ear. "Just a little patience Stiles," he whispers. Small little thrills of pleasure course through Stiles' body. Derek licks his earlobe and Stiles moans again. What is this man doing to him? Derek's hands travel down his back and comes to rest on his ass. He pulls Stiles flush against his body and move his kisses to Stiles' neck. Stiles is panting at this point and waves and waves of pleasure is making his body feel like a live wire. Everywhere Derek touches him makes it feel as if it is on fire.

Derek bites at Stiles' jugular and Stiles can't keep the moan back. Who would have thought that he found that hot? Derek sucks a hickey there and moves down, sucking another hickey onto his chest. Stiles doesn't think he can get more turned on at this point. Derek is slowly turning him into a flame that can't be put out.

Derek stealthily sneaks his left hand up and pinches Stiles left nipple. Stiles gives a small shout. Derek smiles and licks Stiles' right nipple. Stiles gasps and clutches at the back of Derek's shirt. Derek softly blows over the wet nipple and it turns into an over sensitive nub. The sight gets him so hard he involuntary thrusts his hard cock into Stiles' thigh. He doesn't know if he can keep this foreplay up for much longer. He needs Stiles and he needs him now.

He pushes Stiles away and the scent of embarrassment and confusion flood his nose. He smiles at Stiles reassuringly and takes his shirt off. Stiles' eyes widen a fraction and his mouth pops open to form the perfect 'O'. Derek stares at his mouth and thinks about how perfect it will look wrapped around his cock. He pushes that thought away for now and unbutton his jeans. Stiles' eyes follow his hands and the heat in his eyes turns Derek on more. He unzips his pants and push them down his legs. Stiles wants to touch those gorgeous legs and tease Derek by running his hands on his inner thighs. So Stiles drops down to his knees and helps Derek get rid of his black briefs. Derek's hands finds their way to Stiles' head and he cards his fingers through Stiles' hair.

Stiles leans into the touch oh so slightly and he sort of purrs. Derek chuckles. Little beads of pre-come leak out of his cock and Stiles licks his lips. He trails his left hand softly up Derek's inner left thigh and spreads the pre-come over the slit of Derek's cock with his right. Derek shudders.

Stiles takes Derek's cock in hand and slowly, but surely glides his hand up and down. He stares at it with hunger in his eyes and starts to kitten lick at the head. Derek's eyes close, without his permission, at the sudden sensation that Stiles' tongue gives him. He wants to look at Stiles, wants to see everything Stiles is doing with his mouth. Actually he just wants to see Stiles' mouth glide over his cock. He forces his eyes open and looks down. Stiles is looking up at him and when he sees Derek's blue wolf eyes he pops the head into his mouth.

Derek groans and grips Stiles' hair tightly.

Slowly Stiles starts to take more and more of Derek into his mouth. Derek tastes like heaven to him and he can't help, but hum in pleasure. The sensations of the vibrations makes Derek's legs go weak and he grabs onto the sink with his free hand.

Stiles has never properly given anyone a blowjob before. He says properly because the one time he was starting with Danny in the locker room they got interrupted by Jackson. So Stiles doesn't know if he is doing it right, but Derek is like putty in his hands so he guess he is doing something right.

Derek's grip on his hair tightens and slightly tugs up. "Stiles, you have to stop. I don't want to come in your mouth right now. I would rather like to come in your ass and watch as it drips out," Derek says in a husky voice. Stiles pops of Derek's cock and jumps to his feet. "Then what are you waiting for Sour wolf?" Stiles whispers as he turns around and thrusts his ass out toward Derek. Derek unbuttons Stiles' jeans and zips down the zipper. Stiles impatiently shoves down his jeans and his boxers in one go.

Derek grabs a cheek and starts to knead it. How did Stiles get such a well formed ass? "It's called a bubble butt and it takes some work to get it like that, thank you very much," Stiles says as he starts to stroke himself. Did Derek ask his question out loud? Whatever, he had more important things to worry about at the moment.

Derek looks around when he realizes that they don't have any lube or condoms. Maybe Scott has some, but Derek doesn't want let go of Stiles to go look so they are gonna have to settle for the old fashion way. He shoves three fingers into Stiles' mouth and Stiles starts sucking on them like his life depends on it. While Stiles is busy with his task, Derek is kissing down Stiles' back. Leaving his mark on every available surface of Stiles' back. After a while, and seven hickeys later, Derek pulls his fingers out of Stiles' mouth.

"Derek I need you, hurry up," Stiles whispers. The words travel straight to Derek's cock and he the shoves one finger into Stiles, he stills to give Stiles some time to adjust. After about a minute Stiles starts rocking his hips back and Derek pumps his finger in and out of Stiles.

"Ugh Stiles, you're so tight around my finger. Do you want more?" Derek asks. He doesn't want to hurt Stiles. Stiles nods and whines. "More, I need more. I need more of you, I need all of you. Der you make me so hot and I want you to fill me up," Stiles says and looks over his shoulder at Derek. Without any thought Derek shoves in another finger and scissors Stiles open. At this point he wanted to leave the prep work all together and just get his dick in Stiles' ass, but he didn't want to hurt Stiles. So he swallowed the impatience and continued with opening Stiles up.

"Derek, I'm open enough. Please I need you," Stiles whines. ' _You know what? Fuck it!_ ' Derek thinks. He pulls his fingers out and spit in his hand. It was going to be rough, but his wolf liked that. He just hoped Stiles wouldn't mind too much.

Derek's cock jumps in his hand at the idea of being buried in Stiles' ass and he can't wait any longer. "You sure you're ready?" Derek asks just to make sure that Stiles isn't jumping the gun a bit. Stiles nods enthusiastically. "Come on Der, do it. I need you, please," Stiles begs. Derek pushes in inch by inch. They both hiss at the same time.

 _'Derek is so big. Way bigger then my toy at home. Maybe I did need more prep work,'_ Stiles thinks.

 _'Damn the kid is so tight and... the heat. Maybe he did need more prep work,'_ Derek thinks.

Finally Derek is in all the way and it takes every bit of self-control he has not to start moving. Stiles need times to adjust. Stiles in breathing hard and has his eyes clenched shut. Derek fills him up so good. He needs Derek to start moving. He wants to feel that bit of pain mixed with all that pleasure.

"Move Der," Stiles says a little breathless. Derek isn't sure if he should listen to Stiles or give him some more time, but his wolf decides for him and starts moving at a leisurely pace. Stiles groans and Derek digs his fingers into Stiles' hips. Stiles hisses at the sudden pain. He looks back and realises that Derek had dug his wolf nails into his skin. It doesn't even look like Derek realises that he has done it. Derek looks absolutely blissed out. Suddenly Derek's eyes snap to his and Stiles is completely stunned by the happy emotions shining through. Derek starts to rock his hips a little faster, a little harder. Stiles drops his head and groans. This beautiful, wonderful, grumpy sour wolf of a man is going to be the end of him.

Stiles had never told Derek how he felt about him and he intended to never tell him. He thought Derek just thought of him as the annoying human that Scott decided to keep in the pack. But here he and Derek was having sex of all things!

"Faster Derek!" Stiles moans out. "Harder! I need you to fill me up."

Derek's hips start pistoling forward at a rapid speed and he is driving into stiles so hard that Stiles is starting to lose his balance. Suddenly Derek stops, turns him around, picks him up, pushes him against the wall, drives his cock back into his hole and continues with his blinding speed. But now he is hitting Stiles spot, his sweet, sweet spot.

Stiles throws his head back and starts chanting Derek's name. "Oh God, Derek I'm almost there. Harder!" Stiles yells in a voice that is slightly higher than his usual voice. Derek thrusts in and out of him at an inhuman speed. "Stiles I'm about to come," Derek grunts in Stiles' ear. He is about to pull out when Stiles stops him. "Don't. I want you to fill me up with everything that you have," Stiles whispers. Derek nods and continues to assault Stiles' hole. With a few more thrusts Stiles spills his seed between them and with a shout of Derek's name leaving his lips. Derek isn't as vocal as Stiles about his release. He grunts and whispers Stiles' name like a prayer. He spills everything he has up in Stiles' ass.

Derek goes weak kneed and leans heavily against Stiles and the wall. Once Stiles comes down from his high he pushes at Derek and Derek lets him go. He can't believe that he just had sex with Derek. Oh God! He just had sex with Derek! What just happened? Is this all a dream? Cause if it is, it's a good dream. But it doesn't feel like a dream. Can it please not be a dream?

"Stiles stop thinking so hard. Don't ruin a good moment," Derek says and grabs his briefs up from the floor. He pulls them on and then pulls on his jeans. Is Derek leaving? "We need to talk," Derek says and Stiles doesn't know if he should be scared or angry. He grabs his boxers and pulls them on with jerky movements.

"Listen Derek, I hope that you are not about to tell me that this was all a mistake, cause if you are I will sneak into your room in the middle of the night and cut off you dick. Do we understand each other? I don't really care if this was only a one-time thing or if it's going to keep happening, but do not even dare say the word mistake," Stiles rambles. By the end of his speech he has his jeans on and is crawling around on the floor looking for his shirt. He finds it at the back of the toilet ripped in half. Oh yeah, Derek helped him out of it.

Derek sighs and gives his shirt to Stiles. "I don't want to say that this was a mistake because it wasn't. I don't want it to a one-time thing either. I want you Stiles, I have for a while," Derek says. Stiles looks at Derek, like really looks at him. Derek seems sincere and there is something in his eyes that kinda look like love or at least he hopes its love. Derek puts his hands on either side of Stiles' face and leans in. "I want you to be my mate Stiles," Derek whispers and pecks him on the mouth.

"Really?" Stiles asks hopeful.

"Really."

Stiles leans in and kisses Derek properly. "I love you Derek. I have from the moment that you started helping Scott."

Derek lets go of Stiles and opens the door. "I love you too. Now we need to go to your house so we can tell you dad," Derek says. Stiles groans. "Do we have to do it now? I want to keep my boyfriend intact for a little while longer," Stiles says.

Derek smiles and nods. "Yes, Stiles we have to do it now. I know you. You are going to say that you want to tell him yourself. Then in a year or two your dad is going to walk in on us cuddling on your bed and will demand to know what is going on while his gun will be trained on me. Then you are going to say that you meant to tell him but it just slipped your mind. Am I right?" Derek questions.

Stiles sighs. "Yeah, you're right. Let's just go before I have to ever admit that you are right again," Stiles says and pushes at Derek's chest. "First we need to get you another shirt because I don't think my dad is going to understand this situation. And oh my god, are we still in Scott's bathroom? Oh Lord kill me now," Stiles mumbles.

Later that evening after going for an emergency visit to his girlfriend, Kira, Scott walks back into his house. Nope, nope, nope. Scott throws his hands in the air and leaves immediately again after smelling the sex and the cum and the everything Stiles and Derek. He and his mom are just gonna have to move, because Scott was never, ever setting foot back inside that house.

* * *

 **Thank You for reading. If you liked it please leave a review. If not, so be it.**

 **Love Sammywolf!**


End file.
